Estella
by Melly Black
Summary: Estella has an accident and goes to the past. What will she encounter? Will some one save her? Will she be stock in the past with her dead mother? Will she see her god brother and father again? More important her father and uncle? Read and see. Harry X OC
1. The Time Turner

**AN: I don't own any Harry Potter character or books. Also the first chapter may seem familiar that because this story has some from Black Light and White Shadow. Though it mainly the similarity are the first chapter and the main characters first name and little stuff like that the rest is purely me. Also is you read kid of Kids of the future I didn't forget about I'll work on it.**

**Thank yours truly, **

**Melly Black**

* * *

Estella was in her room when she heard her uncle Severus Snape yelling at her father. "Black if you don't let me see my niece I SWEAR I TELL THE MINISTRY WERE YOU ARE BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SAY MERLIN!!" Oh great just what I need another fight.

By the time Estella was in the den spells were flying. She was so sick of it ever since she decided to move in with her dad and godfather her uncle had been owling her dad and godfather daily asking to see her. On top of that he was owling her once a week asking if they were treating her okay and if she wanted to move back in with him. Of course every time she would tell him her dad and godfather were treating her wonderfully and that she really loving getting to know the two and she would see him September first for the begging of her third year and that she loved him and missed him.

I really do miss him but I really want to get to know my dad and what my mum was like before she died giving birth to me. That also happened to be the same night Harry's parents died. All of a sudden a loud crash brought Estella back from her thoughts. A vase just behind her right ear had just exploded from a stunner that had barely missed her and her godfather.

"Come on. Knock it off! Stop it!!" But no heard her. Finally Remus had enough and started to try to break it apart. "Okay Stop It!! You almost hit me and let alone barely missed …" Before Remus could finish Severus cut him off.

"Shut up werewolf this is none of your business!" "This is just as much his business as it is mine Snivelles!!" The Sirius started quickly on Severus like he was about to kill him.

"STOP IT!!" Estella screamed.

When she said this a burst of magic sent all four of them flying to opposite sides of the room. The force of the blast caused Estella ever present time turners chain to break and land right at Estella feet.

When Estella finally recovered she grabbed something on the desk next to her and used that and the wall behind to get up. Though when Estella was high enough to see what she was grabbing she saw she had an old pokery to her mother's old bed room but, before she could let go of it she heard a loud 'crack'. Looking down at her feet she saw something that scared her to death.

What she saw was her time turner smashed to pieces under her foot. Oh great now what's going to happen? In a flash of light she was gone.

As the three men where slowly getting up after recovering from slam into all too close walls they noticed the blinding flash of white light. Wondering what was the cause for the flash all three looked up instantaneously and saw no sign of Estella.

"Black where the hell is my niece!?" Severus shouted standing up. "I DON'T KNOW!!" Sirius shouted franticly. ""What do you mean 'I don't' know' WHERE IS SHE!!" shouted the missing girls uncle. "DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE SHOUTING IF I KNEW WHERE MY DAUGHTER WAS SNIVELLES!!"


	2. Lily Evans and The Past

**AN: Thanks for the advice Telemnar-xo**. **Now all Estella are italicized. again I don't own harry potter. Please review I love them ( They make me feel good about my writing and if you have a have an idea on how i'm writing or any thing I am totally open for it) **

**Thank you yours truly,**

**Melly Black

* * *

**When Estella woke-up it was to the sound of music blaring. When she looked around she noticed she was at Hogwarts. '_What this isn't right? Shouldn't I be in my mum's old room? Why am I at Hogwarts?'_

"Excuse me but shouldn't you ne in the common room… Oh Selene you shouldn't be in your common room? It's after hours." Said an unknown girl that was coming out of the portrait just behind her. When she turned could fully see the girl. She was about fifteen with long amber hair and a pair of very familiar emerald green eyes.

"Wait you're not Selene. Who are you?" asked the red haired girl.

"I could ask you the same thing. I've never seen you before." Estella asked the unknown girl.

"I'm Lily Evens one of the schools perfects." Estella was frozen when she heard d Lily's name. 'Lily Evans, as in my godmother, Lily Evans Potter. That Impossible she died twelve almost thirteen years ago. This can't be happening. What's going on?

"Lily Evans? No that's not possible." Said a very confused Estella.

"Well I am. Are you alright it looks like you've just seen a ghost." After Lily had said this she started laughing. "Well you know what I man not one of the ghosts that are in the school but you saw something that really scared you or like shocked you."

Estella not trusting her voice nodded her head in agreement. "Do you want to go talk to your head of house or maybe even go talk to Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked as shut the portrait and went to help Estella off the floor.

"Yes talking to Professor Dumbledore would be a great idea right now."Estella said.

"Okay just fallow me and I'll take you to see to Professor Dumbledore." With this Lily and Estella started walking down the all too familiar halls of Hogwarts. Estella noticed not to many things had changed only a few paintings that were most likely destroyed before her uncle could get her from the orphanage and bring her back to Hogwarts to live with him.

Before she knew it she and Lily were at the gargoyle that leads to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops" was all Estella heard before the gargoyle came to life moving aside for the moving stair case to start is assent to the Professors office. "Okay just start climbing the stairs I'll be right behind you."

Untrustingly Estella started the climbing the steps to the office unsure of what she would tell Professor Dumbledore. _Okay now that I'm here what am I going to tell Dumbledore? Most likely he already knows I'm here._

"Oh… Why hello Miss Evans and you to Estella." Dumbledore said. He was sitting behind his desk with mountain of paper work around him. Though even with the many mountain of work he had to do he had his ever present twinkle in his eye. _Just as I though he already knows who I am and that I'm here._

"Professor Dumbledore uh… Estella here I just found outside the Gryffindor common room and was very interested in seeing you." Lily said

"It's quiet alright Lily. You can go back to your common room. I shall take care of Estella." With that said Lily gave a quick okay and was gone making her way back to the party in the Gryffindor common room.

"Professor how did you know my name?" Estella asked mystified as to how a man that had yet to meet her at least not for another seven year knew her name.

"Well my dear girl I am the headmaster of this school. So I am supposed to know what happens here at Hogwarts." Said the wise old Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Oh, so you know what happened to me and how I got here and know how I can get back home?" Estella silently prayed the he would say yes.

"Well Estella I may know your first name but other than that I know nothing more of your predicament" Dumbledore said this calmly like it was no big deal with a smile on his face.

_What he supposes to know everything that goes on in his school and he doesn't know where I came from. Though he knows My Bloody First Name!! _Panic slowly was consuming Estella. Looking around see was looking for anything out of the ordinary, because if there was something out of the ordinary she would know she was safe at home asleep in her bed dreaming this all up. Slowly after looking around the room a few times she came to the realization that all the event of that night had really happened and this was no dream. In a last ditch effort that would help Estella know this wasn't a dream she pinched herself hard on the arm.

"Oww… That hurt." Estella whispered to herself as rubbed the no red and sore spot on her arm. After she did that she could hear someone laughing. Look up she could see it was Dumbledore himself.

"Humph… This is no dream my dear. Now why don't you calm down and tell me what I need to know. Then we'll see if I can help. First can you please tell me your full name so I can find your parents?" There was a long pause were Estella wondered if she should tell the truth and say who she is or to lie. Finally she decided what she was going tell him and answered.

"My name is Estella Black Professor." Estella decision was that it be best to tell the truth and maybe have a faster time getting home to her time.

"Hm… Black you say. Are you in any relation to Sirius Black and his family?" Estella answered his question with a very quick nod. "May I asked who your parents are Miss Black so I can inform them of your where you are." When Dumbledore said this Estella started to quiver and stutter not knowing what to say,

"Umm… my parents sir…"

* * *

**Yeah I know Cliffhanger but I have the next seven chapter already writen so they will be up in a very timely matter.**

**also I love Cliffhanger it a warning for this fic. and the other I'm got to post.  
**


	3. The Hat and The Change to Gryffindor

**AN: Sorry I was late on posting this I wanted this out yesterday but, hey friend can really distract you. Thanks again to Telemnar-xo. Any way please review.**

**Your Truly,**

**Melly Black**

_Italicized _- Estella's Thoughts

Underlined - The Sorting Hat talk to Estella Only (No one Else can Hear)

* * *

"My parents?" Estella asked the aging Professor.

"Yes, Miss Black your parents." Nodding his head Dumbledore answered.

"Okay well this is going to be a shock for you sir." Estella said trying to warn the old man that what was coming he may not believe.

"It's quiet alright Miss Black. I am a person that doesn't get surprised that easily." Dumbledore said encouraging Estella to continue.

Take a deep breath Estella began. "Alright my parents are Sirius Black and Selene Black but, right now in this point in time I'm pretty sure she still is going by Selene Snape." For a while there was a stunned silence that filled the room. With this silence there was a look of pure shock on the old headmasters face. Though after some time the old man began to laugh.

"My I guess that you were right Miss Black. That was a bit of a shock. May I assume that you are from the future?"

Nodding her head she answered. "Yes sir, if my guess is correct I came back about twenty years. Professor, do you have any idea how I can get back home to my time."

Slowly Dumbledore got out of his chair and made his way to a window that over looked the grounds. "Well Estella why don't tell me how you got here and what happen just before it."

Carefully think of all the night's events she explained what happened. "Well my dad and uncle were down stairs fighting about nine thirty and I was getting sick of it. They had been going at for hours. I was trying to sleep and with their screaming there was no way in the world I could. So I went down stairs and they were dueling. I tried to stop them but no one was listening to me. Then my godfather step in after a stray spell barely missed him and me. He tried but he failed just like I had. So I finally had it and I screamed at them. Though when I did a burst of magic sent all four us flying."

Taking a deep breath she then told of the dreadful moment that sent to throw this trip throw time. "When I started to get up I grabbed a portkey to my mum's old room by accident to help me up. When I realized what I grabbed I heard a loud 'Crack'. When I looked down I saw that my time turner had fallen from my neck to the floor and I had accidentally stepped on it. Then there was a flash of blind white light and after that everything went black. Merlin knows how long later I was waking-up outside the Gryffindor Common Room."

By now had moved for his place by the window over to Fawkes perch and petting the bird looking deep in thought. "Well, Miss Black I don't know of any way that could possible to your own time. Though I promise try my hardest to find away to get you back home."

At this moment all Estella could think about was what Dumbledore had just told her. _WHAT! Did he just say that he doesn't know how to get me home! What am I doomed to live in the past the rest of my life?!? Where am I…_

A loud cough brought Estella out of her thoughts. "Well Estella until we find a way to get you home you should stay here and continue with your school. Though of course you'll need to use a different surname as well will also have to sort you into a house."

When Dumbledore said this Estella had to speak up. "But Professor I…"

Though before Estella could finish her sentence Dumbledore continued. "As well I must inform the staff of your arrival and tell them that come from the Salem School of Witch Craft."

When Dumbledore said this Estella had to put her foot down and but in. "But Professor do I even sound remotely American."

"Estella we can easily story that is convincing and if I know your family I know you can come up with one quickly." Then he slowly went over to a shelf in the back of his office were there was a dusty old torn hat. Then he took the off its shelf and place it on Estella's head.

Hmm… Very intrusting. You're really difficult to place. You have a very caring will and very large thirst for knowledge. Though you have a part of you that is very coning and always wants to prove yourself and bravery to mach. So where do I put you? The hat said to Estella alone.

"Please just don't put me in Slytherin" Estella begged not want to be in a house with her uncle and her other Slytherin relatives.

Not Slytherin hmm… Well alright "it better be Gryffindor Professor." The hat finished it sentence out loud for others to hear.

At that moment the hat said that Estella was in Gryffindor she was in shock. _What! I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Ravenclaw. How is it possible in less than three year I can go from Ravenclaw smarts to Gryffindor bravery? _

"Well Estella I get you all your schools supplies and inform the staff of your arrival. I also get Minerva to bring you to the Gryffindor Common Room and get you settled in. As for your name while you're here your name will be Estella Brown." Dumbledore said this as he put the old hat back on its shelf and went to and began to right a letter to who Estella assumed was Professor McGonagall.

When Dumbledore was finished with his letter he went over to Fawkes' perch and gave the letter to the bird. When Fawkes had a good hold of the letter he flew out the window toward Professor McGonagall's Office.

"Okay Professor but, I have a question. In my own time I was a Ravenclaw. How is it now that I'm a Gryffindor now?" Estella asked.

"I do not know the answer to your question my dear. I think the only person who can answer that question is you." Though before Estella had a chance to respond Professor McGonagall entered the room with her always perfect bun.

"I got your letter Albus what was so important that I…" Just then McGonagall noticed Estella "Oh hello there. I'm sorry but do I know you? I mean you look just like a Ravenclaw fifth year but, you don't look exactly like her."

"Minerva this is Estella Brown. She will be starting her as of tomorrow. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it to you and the rest of the staff of her arrival." Dumbledore said this with a twinkle in his eye.

"It quiet alright Albus." She said nodding her head ask for Dumbledore to continue.

"Any way she comes for America. Though she if originally from here in England. She'll be starting as a fifth year in your house." When Dumbledore said this Estella flipped.

_What? I just finished my second year and he wants to put me in fifth year. I know I'm smart but I don't think I'm smart enough for fifth year? I think Dumbledore has really lost. _With these thought Estella tried to correct his mistake and tell him she was only going into her third year. "But Professor..."

Before she could get her two cents in Dumbledore cut her off again. "So Minerva could you please take Miss Brown to Gryffindor Tower and help her get settled with the other girls in her dorm room."

With a nodded of her head McGonagall walk to the office door and held the door open. "Alright Albus, come along Miss Brown I'll take to the Common Room and introduce you to your roommates.

With that Professor McGonagall beckoned Estella to the stair. Before the two women left they turned to say far well to the old man. "Goodnight Professor"

"Goodnight Albus." After McGonagall said Dumbledore who now was at his desk nodded his head and said. "Goodnight Minerva and to you to Estella"

With that Professor McGonagall lead Estella down the spiraling stair case to pl she would call 'home' for however long it to for Dumbledore to find a way for Estella to get her back home with her dad, Remus, Uncle Severus and Harry.

* * *

**AN: Just repeating.**

_Italicized _- Estella's Thoughts

Underline - Sorting Hat talking to Estella Only (No One Else can Hear)


	4. Amanda, Morgan, and Lily

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update I was having Telemnar-xo previewing to fix my bad grammar this chapter though she is having computer problem with her computer. Sorry Telemnar-xo you know my ADD and I have bad OCD at the moment. SO I NEED TO UPDATE!! I send you the next chap later.**

**On another I have a poll out please answer to it. Also some review if I don't get some soon I'll stop (evil laughter) yeah I'm a loser.  
**

**Yours truly,**

**Melly Black**

_Italicized_ - Estella's Thought's

* * *

All the way to the Gryffindor Common Room was very quiet. Much of the time Estella was lost in her thoughts thinking of the events of the night. When they finally stop at the portrait of the fat lady they could hear the music from the party in the common room.

The old portrait stood straight upon seeing McGonagall and asked proudly for the password. "Alright Estella the password for the Common Room is 'Solvents'." With that the portrait swung open.

If Estella thought the music was loud before when Lily had opened the portrait earlier the volume had tripled. If McGonagall was mad about the party she hid it well. _I guess charm on the common room earlier so that no one could hear the party and it must have worn off. _

Though when Estella saw McGonagall finally storm into the common room. When McGonagall enter she had a look of anger on her face she had to run in after before the portrait swung back closed. When Estella entered the room she saw the Professor screaming but, because of the music she couldn't hear her until till it was shut off. "… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR BEHAVIOR IT'S IS WELL PAST MID-NIGHT ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE IN!!! ALRIGHT THAT'S IT EVERYONE TO BED BUT THE FIFTH YEAR GIRLS!!"

With that slowly and grumpily the room started to empty with everyone heading to a flit of stairs which Estella could guess led to the dormitories. When the room was finally empty except for Professor McGonagall, three other girls and herself she was able to get a good look at her new roommates.

One girl had long dark hair and brown eyes she must have but at least 5' 5". The girl next to her was an inch or two short then the first girl she had medium length light brown hair and sea blue green eye and last but not least about an inch taller than the first girl was Lily. She had her beautiful dark auburn hair and gorgeous emerald green eye that she shared with Harry.

"Professor whatever James and Sirius said we did we didn't do it." Said the said the light brown haired girl.

"The reason I asked you three to stay in not because of what James and Sirius told me Amanda. The reason is we have a new student join us here at Hogwarts. She will be in your and was just sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh that's great." Amanda said with a look of relief on her face. This made Estella wonder what they did to get her dad and James on them.

Next Amanda the tall dark hair girl was jumping for joy at the news of her arrival. "Merlin that's wonderful. Who is she? When is she going to get here? What's she like?" She obviously the girls had yet to see her even though she just behind Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Morgan it is wonderful news and she already here if you can see she right next to me." Said Professor McGonagall who sounded very annoyed with how little they paid attention. When Morgan and the other two girls look at Estella they all had looks of shock and surprise on their faces.

After a few second Amanda had found her voice before the other two. "Professor she's not a new student. It's Selene she not new. Also she can't switch house. Can she?"

With that McGonagall had a small smile on her face one that only Estella could see. "Well I believe you are mistaken Amanda. This is Estella Brown she from America."

After a second it dawn on Lily who the girl was. "Wait aren't you the girl I brought to Professor Dumbledore's Office?" Lily asked.

Shyly Estella nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Lily do you think you three girls could help get Estella settled in?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes of course we could Professor. I can even help Estella to her classes and around the castle." Lily answered as she walked over and linked arms with Estella.

"Alright thank you Lily for helping Estella. Have a nice night girls and go straight to bed." With that Professor McGonagall left leaving the four girls to themselves.

"Alright Estella just fallow me and I'll show you to our room."Lily said as she unhooked her arms from Estella's and headed up the stair case. While the four of them walked up the stairs to their room Estella went over the information Dumbledore had given her earlier in the night.

_Okay. Just fallow the guide line Dumbledore set for me. My name is Estella Brown. I'm Fifteen years old and just moved back to England with my family from America._ Estella was really trying to think of something else but before she could Morgan was talking to her.

"So Estella you don't sound American. So where are you really from?" She asked.

"Well I'm originally from her in England, but when I was eight we moved to America because my dad's brother got deathly sick and needed help. So my whole family moved to America to help my uncle. About two years later after we moved to America my uncle died. After that me and my family had been in America so long that it felt like home and we just stayed. That is until a month ago when dad's work move to here to England. We just got everything sorted out right before I got her."Estella said this hoping none of the girl realized that she was lying straight to their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your uncle. You must miss his and all your friends back in America." Said Amanda sympathy deep in her voice stopping them just outside of their dorm room.

"Yeah, but I really don't miss my uncle that much anymore. I mean he died two… no five years ago. I really do miss my friends, but they really didn't get me because most of them were raised muggle. No offense but I was raised completely as witch. See I'm a pureblood and all my friends where either first generation witch or wizard or one of the grandparents where a witch or a wizard who lives like a muggle. They don't get what it's like to be fully into magic or the whole family is completely in the magical world and very little in the muggle world. Still even to this day I'm the only one of the few that is really in the magical including the professors that the school." Estella said to try to not sound like snobby pureblood.

""You know you may get along better here. Most people here grew up in the wizarding world. Also most of the muggle-borns live almost fully in the wizarding world by their second year." Lily said this making it sound like she was trying to stick up for all the muggle-borns in the school including her to a mean pureblood.

"Oh, but it doesn't matter to me. I just meant they didn't get where I came for you know?" Estella this with a worried tone in her voice she had just meet her godmother and she didn't want Lily to hate her.

"Oh you mean you felt single out because you were different then everybody else?" When Lily said this Estella just nodded her head. "Yeah I know how you feel don't worry you'll get along great with everyone her at Hogwarts." After second Lily had a second thought on that statement. "Well actually maybe not everyone the Slytherins hate anyone Gryffindor but you find one or two exceptions."

After that was said and done they finally entered their dorm. The room was very similar to her dorm room in the Ravenclaw Common Room of her own time, but there was something about the room that comforted her and warmed her unlike the Ravenclaw dorms. _Why is it I feel like I belong here and everything is right. I never feel like this when I'm at home or in my dorm room in my own time. Why don't I feel it there?_

"Well Estella that your bed I guess?" Morgan said pointing to a bed across the room that had a trunk in front of it with the initials 'E.B' in gold letters across the top.

"Estella we're going to bed. You can stay up for a while if you want to get your stuff ready for tomorrow. I'll get you up after I'm all done getting ready and we can go to breakfast together." Lily said as she was getting under her covers.

With a nod of Estella's head Lily shut the curtains around her bed. The slowly one by one the other two fallow suit. That night Estella barely sleep, because all her dream were filled with images of her father, uncle Severus, Remus, Harry and all her friends at Hogwarts. All while knowing they were all far away twenty years in the future.


End file.
